Its all in the eyes
by redh
Summary: Jack sees a knew Will and Will finds the hidden Jack. “She talks.”“Elizabeth?”“What kind of pirate are you?” Will asked sarcastically, “I’m talkin about the sea.”“The best that there is whelp, I just never heard you say anything like that.


Please read and reaview…I don't have very many and I would like more…it keeps me writing. Read my others too please.

Enjoy

Will and Elizabeth were on another one of there vacations on the Black Pearl. This is something they enjoyed doing even though they had to pull their own weight. It was worth it.

Will was standing at the edge of the ship looking into the water. He did this every night. He found it relaxing. The water was so calming.

Jack had the crew weigh anchor for the night so everyone had the night off. Will was thankful of that because now he had the whole deck to himself, or so he thought. Jack's cabin had a window in it and he could see Will standing there. Jack was never one to sleep much. He only did it when it was absolutely necessary. Curiosity got the better of him so he headed out to see Will.

Will was unaware of Jack coming up behind him. "Kinda late for you to be up ain't it mate?"

"Perfect night to be up late."

"Whys that? Thought you would be with your lass."

"She's sleeping. Its perfect because nobody is, was, out here. There nights are the best."

"Ahh… well then I guess I'll be on my way. Sorry for being a bother." Jack started to head back. He knew people had to be alone sometime. Before he got far Will said something.

"She talks."

"Elizabeth?"

"What kind of pirate are you?" Will asked sarcastically, "I'm talkin about the sea."

"The best that there is whelp, I just never heard you say anything like that. What does she say to you?"

"Soothing words; makes me feel safe and yet making me feel like I can die tomorrow because of a storm." Will paused for a moment, "Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. I hear her too. She gives the world with the possibility of taking it away. But above all else she gives freedom. You can have the world on land, but you don't have freedom. Here, on a ship, you can have anything you want; sea and land."

"There's freedom on land." Will stated

"Then why are there jails? Slaves?"

"Slavery is wrong…but jails are used to keep pi…" Will couldn't finish.

"…to keep pirates away. Well Will, you might want to make sure your little trick is up when you get put behind bars."

"Am I a pirate?"

"To other pirates…probably not. To the navy…definitely. You haven't done enough wrong for most pirates, but you've done enough wrong for the navy."

"Do you think I'm a pirate?"

"Of course you are. Your activities alone show that you are. You love the adventure and you love to raid. I'd say you are on your way to becoming a good pirate, one the greatest." Jack stopped and looked at Will, "But you won't."

"Whys that?"

"Because you love Elizabeth too much. I doubt that you two have a no touching policy. You do or will have children on the way and you won't let them be raised without a father. You know what its like."

"Aye, I do."

"So do you?"

"What?"

"Any little brats gonna be runnin around soon?"

"I don't know. I haven't been told anything. And they aren't brats Jack. They are children."

"Children or brats…it's the same thing."

"Am I like him?"

Jack didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "Aye, very much; looks and personality."

"You knew him well I'm guessing, why wasn't he your first mate?"

"I offered, he didn't want it because he was going to be heading home to you."

"What happened?"

"I chose Barbossa. Bill didn't like or trust him, so he was going to come with to watch my back. I guess it didn't work out."

"He stuck up for you. A good man, I guess that's why you are the way you are."

"What's the way I am?" Jack asked cautiously.

"He was your best friend, was he not?"

"Go on" Jack said, not wanting to say something he would regret.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your scared" Will said simply, "You're afraid of losing people you care about so you never really get attached. You tell stories starting off with the truth but winding them in a way that doesn't let anybody in. You don't completely trust anybody either."

Jack stood there with shocked wide eyes. He was trying to find something to say to get out of this conversation, or whatever this was. "Wh…where do you get this from?"

"If anyone would watch you, or even listen really close they would see you as human. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. Immortal but mortal, the greatest or the worst; nobody really knows, nobody can figure it out. If they just looked into your eyes, they would see the real you."

"What's the real me?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Well keep it that way. When did you get all philosophical?"

Will had been leaning on the side of the ship when he stood up straight. "She told me." He simply said and walked away

Jack watched Will walk away. "Well that was interesting" Jack muttered as he turned to the sea. "He's just like you William." Jack whispered. He then turned and walked to his cabin with a small smile on his face.

_How can you both be incredibly stupid and yet know me so well _Jack though.

End


End file.
